Bella's Cousins Come!
by glamorgirl
Summary: what happens when bella's cousins come to forks, meet the cullens, and become obsessed? find out! it takes place after new moon.
1. Chapter 1 informed

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters.**

**Bella's point of view**

I was heading towards the stairs after washing the dishes from Charlie's and my dinner. I had made us steak and potatoes, something simple, I was too anxious to get to my room to see Edward. I had made it to the third step when Charlie called over his shoulder.

"Oh Bells I forgot to tell you… Renee called"

Renee was getting over her obsession with checking in on me, now she would only email me unless it was something really important, then she would call.

"Oh" was all I could get out.

"Yeah… she said that, well… your cousins were supposed to go down to Florida for their birthday…but…err she's going to be at a game with Phil that weekend…and your cousins want to come up here…" he told me with little excitement in his voice.

"Which cousins?" I asked, I didn't have many cousins so it wouldn't be hard to figure out.

"Umm… Do you remember the twins…err Samantha and Katharine" he stumbled over the names a bit

"Kind of…" I answered all I remembered of them was that they went by Kate and Sam and that they were about four years younger than I am.

"Well it's their 14th birthday and they wanted to come up…. I didn't think that would be a problem. Do you mind?" he asked as if the whole thing was up to me

"Um yeah… when are they coming?"

"This weekend"

I was glad that it was only Monday.

"Oh." I bit my lip "um ill ask Alice tomorrow if I can sleep over at her house so they can stay in my room"

"That's the thing… err I think that they really wanted to see you. They haven't seen you since you were 12 you know." He was looking at the ground

"Oh. Well that's okay I guess" I hope I didn't sound to disappointed "umm cha…Dad I think I'm going to go up to bed. I have school tomorrow and I still have to do my math" I lied

"Oh rite night Bells" he half smiled at me

"Night" I called over my shoulder as I ran up the stairs.

I got to the top of the stairs and sprinted to my room. I swung the door open and sure enough the he was sitting on my bed looking like a Greek god. He turned to face me, and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Edward!" I yelled in a hushed voice keeping in mind that Charlie was on the couch watching a game.

"Hello Bella" he said and I felt like melting.

"Can I have a human minuet?"

"Of course" his voice was like velvet

I grabbed my toiletry kit and ran to the bathroom. I quickly got in the shower, washed my hair, and let the hot water run over my back for a minuet. Then I got out, wrapped up in a towel and brushed through my wet, tangled hair. I put on some old sweatpants and a t-shirt, and then brushed my teeth as well as possible. I grabbed my stuff an stumbled to my room. He was there waiting in the same exact place as when I left.

"Are you ready for bed?" he asked, I didn't answer.

"Is something wring?" he tried again. I shrugged.

"Does it have anything to do with your cousins coming?" this time I answered

"If they stay here" I paused "in my room I mean, then you wont be able to come over at night, Will you?" he smiled, I should have known that he would already have a plan.

"I was thinking that you would be more creative Bella… I thought you would have tried to find a loop whole. I guess I was wrong."

"A loop whole? How is there a loop whole when their going to be _in_ my room?!?" I exclaimed and questioned

"We can talk about it later. It's late and you need your sleep."

I groaned but snuggled close into his chest.

"Good night" he whispered into my ear

"Night" I said in the middle of a yawn.


	2. Chapter 2 just another tuesday

**I do not own any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does.**

I woke up, not knowing what was going on. I sat up in my bed, and looked around. Edward was sitting on my rocking chair with his arms in his lap.

"Is something wrong?" I asked wondering why he was not lying next to me.

"No you were just shivering in your sleep so I moved over here" his voice was so smooth

"Oh" I got up and walked over to sit in his lap

"Love," he kissed me lightly on the lips " you slept a little later then usual, you need to get ready or we'll be late to school." At that I looked at the clock. I had twenty minuets till the tardy bell rang.

"Shoot!" I jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom. I changed into the first thing I grabbed, a pair of jeans and an old sweater. I was ready in eight minuets and was able to get a bite of pop tart before we left. When we got to school I had seven minuets to spare thanks to Edward's crazy driving. My morning classes went by fast as usual. The bell rang and Edward walked me to the cafeteria. We sat down at the table with Alice, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric.

"So Bella, I hear your cousins are coming to Forks this weekend." Alice said, she obviously saw something about them in a vision.

"Umm…yeah" I answered, I really didn't want to talk about them.

"I can't wait till they get here…we're going to have so much fun with them. And Emmett is really excited too…"

"Wait! Emmett?" I cut her off

"Yeah" she sighed but it wasn't a sad sigh it was more of a happy and excited sigh. Before I could say another word she turned her back to me and started discussing clothes with Jess. I looked up at Edward; he was playing with my hair.

"They're going to meet your family?" I asked, I new I would introduce them to Edward but not his whole family.

"Later" was all he said, and he kissed the top of my head. I sat up so I could reach and kissed him on the lips, oblivious to the other people at the table.

"Aw" Angela cooed. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and new that I was bright red, like a tomato. I looked around the table at my friends, when I glanced at Mike he was glaring at Edward. Edward smiled in response, and then stood up to throw away our trash. As soon as he did the bell rang. After lunch the rest of the day was a blur. Once I got home I ran upstairs to do my homework. When I finally finished English and trig. I went down to cook dinner for Charlie and myself. I made two chicken quesadillas and a bowl of queso. I quickly ate mine and put his in the oven to keep warm. I looked up at the clock, it was 6:30, and Charlie would be home any minuet. I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway.

"Hey dad" I called when he walked in the front door.

"Hey bells" he replyed. I got his dinner out of the oven and put it on the table while he sat down.

"That smells great!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks" when he finished I cleared the table and washed the dishes.

"Umm Bella, have you thought about things to do with your cousins?" he asked

" Oh" I was slightly caught off guard "ugh not really…but umm maybe Edward and I can take them to Port Angeles to see a movie or go shopping or somthing along those lines?" it sounded more like a question and Charlie's expression was disapproving.

"I know Alice wanted to meet them and so did Emmett." I tried to reason

"Ugh I don't know bells" he said as if I had asked to go to Canada, just to bacon.**(sorry inside joke, I couldn't help it)**

"Why don't we just wait until Sam and Kate get here and then we let them choose what they want to do." I tried to compromise.

"Okay" he said in a straight voice while he sat on the couch and turned on a game. I headed up stairs to my room. When I got up there Edward was sitting on my bed. I sat down next to him.

"So are you going to tell me…" I started

"About your cousins meeting my family? I thought you would ask." He interrupted. I just nodded. "Well it's not a big deal really, Alice just saw that they met me and my family." I stared at him. He continued " well Saturday they come to my house and…"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, "They get to go to your house?" I whisper yelled

"Bella love, calm down" I shook my head " why is it such a big deal?" he asked and it sounded like true curiosity in his velvet smooth voice.

"Because I had to wait so long before I got to go to your house!" I argued he looked me in the eyes and gave me a look that I can't explain. "Oh" I said looking down, I could feel the redness on my cheeks. I realized that it had been totally different for us.

"We'll have a lot of fun with them" he said and began to play with my hair.

"I always have fun at your house" I told him.

"I know," he laughed

"Do you know what we do this weekend? With them I mean." I asked but of course he already new so there was no point in asking.

"Yes" he answered

"Will you tell me what we're going to do?" I looked up at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Nope, you'll have to wait and see." He said and he leaned in like he was going to kiss me but then I yawned. I glanced over to my clock.

"11:30!" I exclaimed shocked by the time, where had it all gone?

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot about how late it was getting" he apologized

"Not your fault" I said

"It will be if I keep you up all night and you don't get any sleep"

"Fine" I said and I lied down and he did the same and put his arms around me.

"Good night" he whispered in my ear.

"Love you" I answered

"I know" he chuckled

**Okay so I know its kind of dull but it's going to get Better! But if you have any ideas tell them to me, they could really help! This is my first story on fan fiction. So please review. And ill try to have the next chapter up soon!! Love y'all!!**


	3. Chapter 3 where are we going

**Sadly I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Wednesday was an ordinary day, nothing exciting at all happened. The only thing slightly amusing was the look on Charlie's face when he saw Edward and Alice helping me make dinner. Over all a boring day! Today was a little better, during the car ride to school; Edward told me that he was taking me out tonight, since my cousins are coming in town tomorrow. That made me excited. I was sitting at my desk in English, completely absorbed with watching Edward. I couldn't help but wonder where he was planning to take me. I hoped it would be our meadow. I kept on wondering, completely unaware of anything but my own thoughts, I didn't even notice when the teacher called my name. Edward slipped me a piece of paper with the answer to a question I didn't even hear. I read it aloud.

"Umm, well, yes. Thank you Ms. Swan" the teacher replied not expecting me to get the answer correct.

I grabbed the piece of paper Edward had written the answer on and began to write: **thanks…**he took the paper out of my hands and wrote _**what were you thinking about?**_He slid the paper back to me and I read his question. **I was wondering about where you were****planning to take me later**_._** Where are we going? **He took the paper, read it, and then wrote _**it's a surprise!**_ That really irritated me. **You know I hate surprises!** …_** I know.**_ And at that he grabbed my books in one hand and my wrist in the other just as the bell rang.

"Where's Alice?" I asked when we reached the lunch table.

"I don't know, I think she and Rose went to Paris to pick out an outfit for you for our date tonight." He answered and my jaw tightened.

"I highly doubt she went to Paris just to pick out an outfit for Bella" Jessica whispered to Lauren. I smirked knowing that it wasn't a joke. I dragged through the rest of my classes, but perked up when the final bell rang. I ran out to the parking lot and there he was standing right next to his shiny Volvo.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded in reply. He sped off towards his house.

"Oh no" I groaned when we were almost to his house.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked

"I can just picture it now, I'm going to be Alice's Barbie doll _again_." I sighed and he chuckled

"You'll be fine" he assured me. We were silent the rest of the drive. When we got there Alice ran out and met us in his garage. I groaned when she popped up and opened my door.

"This is going to be so much fun" she squealed when we walked in the front door. "Edward, does she know...?" she started to ask

"No so don't ruin it!" he barked at her. Alice carried me up the stairs and into her massive bathroom. She sat me down in a chair and started to go to work.

"First hair, then the eyes, then lips, and then the outfit." It seemed like she was talking to herself. "Did Edward tell you where I got your outfit?" she asked

"Paris?" I asked

"Yeah! Rose and I found the cutest little boutique, and we found the perfect outfit for your date." she finished putting the goop on my lips that she called gloss, and headed towards here oversized closet.

"See" she said as she pulled out a little pink spaghetti strap top** (there is a picture on my profile) **and a pair of dark denim skinny-jeans, which looked so tight that it didn't look possible for her to fit in let-a-loan, me.

"I don't think that's going to fit me," I told her

"Don't worry it will" she said as she grabbed a pair of pink stilettos out of her closet

"Alice what are those?" I asked pointing to the shoes in her hand

"Oh come on Bella!" she started "their just shoes"

"Yeah with like a six-inch heel, they maybe just shoes to you but they're a death trap for me!"

"You won't trip, I've seen your whole date and you only stumble a couple of times." She tried to comfort me.

"If you've seen the entire night then you know where Edward is taking me right?" I asked hoping she would tell me what my Edward is planning to do with me in just a little while

"Yep, but Edward wants it to be a surprise and he'll try to rip my throat out if I tell you."

"Dang-it" I said. I quickly put on the impossibly tight jeans and slipped the pink top over my head. "I'm not wearing those shoes Alice!" I attempted to debate.

"Yes you are, and you'll be fine." She told me as she slipped them on my feet. She picked me up and flew down the stairs and out the front door. She finally put me down next to Edward who was standing next to his car. Edward opened the passenger seat door for me and I climbed in. once we had gotten at least halfway down his driveway he turned to me.

"You look beautiful as always" he told me, then he leaned over and kissed me on the check without the car even swerving the slightest bit.

"I demand that you tell me where you are taking me Edward Cullen!"

"And if I don't?" he asked

"I'll…I'll…" I hesitated because I didn't know what to say

"Exactly" he said I turned and looked out the window, everything was flying by too quickly. I decided to not talk to him the rest of the drive. About five or so minuets later he asked me "Bella if I tell you where we are going will you stop pouting and talk to me?"

I turned and looked at him. "Maybe…yes" I sighed.

"Well in that case we are going to…"

**Hey guys hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger but I want to see where you think Edwards going to take Bella. Please review and tell me your guess!!!! If I like it enough I might use it! Ill try to have the next chapter up soon, but until then, peace out. **


	4. Chapter 4 the date

Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

I was starting to get frustrated.

"Just tell me where we are going Edward!" I screeched. I shifted in my seat so that I could stare out my window; as usual Edward was driving so fast that everything outside was a blur. He grabbed my hand, his cold skin felt good against mine.

"Bella," he sighed. I didn't look at him. He chuckled.

"You are so…" he started, my head whipped around

"So what?" I asked I was irritated now.

"You are so stub-burn sometimes" he finished.

"Gee thanks" I retorted sarcastically.

"You know what I mean" of course I did, he wasn't the first to tell me that.

"I know" I gave up helplessly. He kissed the top of my head lightly.

"Please" I begged

"What?" he asked. I knew that he was well aware of what I meant but I answered anyway

"Tell me where we are going, please," I mumbled. I continued staring out me window, then I realized that we were slowing down.

"There's no point in me telling you since we are here" I turned to look at him and he smiled my favorite, crooked smile. He stopped the car, got out, and walked around to open my door. Strangely and surprisingly, I wasn't interested in where we were any opened my door for me and pulled me t of his car. I looked around and gasped when I realized we were only in Port Anglos. What were we going to do here? And why had Alice put me in this costume if we are just in Port Anglos? Granted that normal jeans are comfortable, but these were to tight to be. And the top, it wasn't that it's not comfortable, it was just not me, to frilly and pink for my style. And the shoes! How could I forget the painful and dangerous, to high of heels? This was all too much for Port Anglos.

"Ready?" he asked

"Oh, um, yeah" I said. He put his arm around my waist and started walking forward. We walked into the movie theater; I looked around and finally asked...

"Are we really going to see a movie?"

"If you don't want to we can do something else." he said " do you want to leave?" he asked

"No, its just that...I thought maybe...well since this is our last night together...before my cousins come..." I started but he cut me off

"Trust me Bella, it's not our last night" that really confused me but before I could ask, something caught my attention. I looked away from Edward and saw Mike and Jessica standing, staring at me, both of them with their mouths open wide.

"Oh...um, hey guys" I called and I started blushing. Mike started glaring at Edward while Jess was almost to the point of tears with jealousy. I tried to smile but the effort was half-hearted.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jess finally asked. I was about to answer but thankfully Edward spoke for me

"She's on a date with me" and at that Mike was giving Edward the death glare. There was awkward silence.

"So what movie are you guys seeing?" I tried to start a conversation.

"Oh um the new romantic comedy I think" Mike answered

"Valentines day" Jess corrected him. "What about you?" she asked trying not to be rude (mainly for Edwards sake). I looked up at Edward and he looked at me.

"Actually we are just leaving" Edward answered. I sighed in relief knowing that that's what Edward and I were most likely going to see. And Mike seemed ecstatic that we weren't going to stay (again because of Edward).

"I think our movie is about to start" Jessica said to Mike, they turned around and started walking away.

"Bye Bella" Jess called over her shoulder. After that Edward walked me to his car and started the engine.

"So what now?" I asked once we were pulling out of the parking lot. I figured that Alice would have seen this so it would have been no surprise to Edward that Mike and Jess were there. But why would he take us there if we were just going to leave?

"I thought we might go have a picnic on the beach...if that's ok with you?" he told me

"What beach" I asked. That through me for a loop... the only beach that's close to town is in La Push...and none of that Cullens are allowed there.

"Its called Jefferson Cove.... its not to far from forks.... but its not in the Quileutes territory... its near Oil City**.**"**(It's actually a real place, look it up on google maps**) he explained.

I had heard of Oil city before but haven't gone there. Although it was only about 20 miles from Forks. And with Edward driving that would take us about 10 minuets...if he went his usual speed of about 110mph.

"Ok that's sound cool" I wasn't sure if _cool_ was the right word.

"Indeed it does," he agreed. When we got there, there was a little iron table with two matching chairs set up on a little wooden stage that came up less than foot off the ground. The mini stage was on the beach, just out of the tides reach. The ocean was calm, and everything was quiet except the seagulls (there were no other people in sight). Edward pulled out one of the chairs for me and right as I was sitting my stomach growled very loudly. I giggled to my self. Edward sat down and a guy showed up wearing what looked like a waiters costume. The man started talking in what sounded like French. When he finished what ever he was saying Edward replied in, most likely, perfect French. It sounded like he said _"rien pour moi, mais elle aura un soda et une assiette de pâtes." _but of course I had no idea what that meant, he was probably ordering something for me to eat. I looked around to see where the restaurant was, sure enough; a long ways down the beach there was a little shack with a lit sigh on top of it. The waiter left and was back with my food within 8 minuets. He placed a soda and a bowl of pasta in front of me and I started scarfing it down. When I finished the waiter came back to get the plates and Edward handed him a hundred dollar bill. The man took the bill and put it in a little black check-holder.

"Gardez la monnaie" Edward said to the waiter. The man looked shocked.

"Merci!" the man said in a shaky voice.

Edward stood up and walked me back to his car.

"Oh that was wonderful. Thank you." I managed to choke out, my cheeks were burning I was blushing so hard. We drove back to my house in silence, not because one of us was angry but because I was to exhausted to talk and he could see that. When I got home Charlie was asleep on the couch, I decided it would be best to let him know I was home so he didn't freak out in the morning. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder and that seemed to do the trick.

"Hey dad I'm home," I whispered to him

"Oh...good..." he said while he got up and headed for the stairs. I was right behind him. He disappeared into his room and I did the same. Naturally Edward was in there sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Hey" I whispered to him as I slipped into a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt.

"You look exhausted," he pointed out.

"I am," I said while I crawled under the covers and he put his arms around me, I snuggled closer to him.

"Did you enjoy your self tonight?" he asked

"Yes, of course I did tonight was perfect. But I'm just curious..." I started but was interrupted by a yawn "why did you even bother going to the movie if we didn't stay? Why didn't we just go straight to the beach?"

"Well I thought..." he started but I was unconscious before he really said anything.


	5. Chapter 5 arrival

**I do not own twilight or any of its characters!!!**

**A/N sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been really busy and didn't have time to get on the computer.**

**Chapter 5**

The sun peaked through my window waking me up. I rubbed my eyes and blinked until my vision was no longer hazed by the morning drowsiness. I rolled over so that I would be facing Edward, who was lying next to me as usual.

"Good morning love," he whispered

"Mor- (yawn)-nig" I said as I pulled the covers off of me. I went through my morning routine. Get up, take a quick shower, and get dressed… I was downstairs getting breakfast when I saw a piece of notebook paper folded in half. It read:

_Bella,_

_Don't forget your cousins are coming in later today. The house needs to be straightened up a bit, hope you don't mind. I would do it my self but I have to go to work… o… yeah by the way your school called, there having a "teachers' work day" so you don't have school. _

_- Dad_

"Just great!" I mumbled to myself. I half jumped when suddenly there was a cold hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Edward apologized

"Its ok. Did you know we don't have school today?" I asked. It was a stupid question, of course he knew.

"Yes," he started but I cut him off

"What time are my cousins coming?" I asked while I leaned against him. He put his arms around me and I stretched up on my toes to kiss him. He didn't pull away like I half expected him to. When we were finished I was gasping for air. He looked at the note in my hand.

"They will get here around 3:00" he answered my question. I looked at the clock; it was shortly after 10:00.

"So basically I have about five hours to clean this place until they get here" I commented.

"Bella, do you honestly believe it will take you that long? Even if you didn't have my help?"

"No, but I also need to run to the grocery store and do a couple of other errands before they get here." I said and he gave me a stern look "ok, ok, fine you can help" his expression was a little smug "you start downstairs and ill start upstairs." Then he smiled my favorite crooked smile. I ran up the stairs and headed towards the bathroom, it needed the most work especially now that two more people would be sharing it. By the time I had finished the bathroom Edward had cleaned the entire downstairs and had finished the laundry. My room was next. We swept, straitened, and even rearranged some of the furniture to make room for the two air mattresses. By the time we had finished all of that it was 11:53. I ran down stairs and ate a simple lunch. After that Edward drove me to Newton's to get new air mattresses. (Apparently both of mine had holes in them). Then we went to the grocery store to stock up on food supplies for the week. When we got back to my house it was 1:00.

"So what now? Everything is done and we still have two hours till they get here." I asked

* * *

**Samantha's perspective**

I was sitting on a bench, next to Kate, waiting for Uncle Charlie to pick us up from the airport.

"What time did he say he was coming?" Kate asked.

"Idk like 2:45 or something" I said. She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

"And what time is it now?" She asked. Her voice was dripping with attitude.

"Chill out Kate, its…" I looked at my watch " its 2:43" I looked up and through the window I could faintly see the outline of a police car pull up.

"Umm… Kate, I think, like, Uncle Charlie is here."

"Good" was her reply. A man walked in, I looked down at the picture of Uncle Charlie that mom had given me and sure enough they looked exactly the same.

"Uncle Charlie!" I yelled and waved my hand around in the air. He walked over to us.

"Hello girls, you must be Katherine," he said shaking my hand " and you must be Samantha," he said shaking Kate's hand. We both giggled.

" Umm… no, I'm Samantha but I go by Sam. And she's Katherine, but she goes by Kate" I gestured toward Kate when I said the last part.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" he started to apologize

"Its ok. We get it all the time," Kate explained.

"I can see why. You two are identical." He said. It was silent for a moment. " Err, well, why don't me get move on. I'm sure you guys are tired."

"Sounds good to me" Kate and I said at the same time (accidentally). We fallowed Uncle Charlie to his car (the police curser). He put our suitcases in the trunk and held the back seat door open for us. Kate crawled in first and then I did the same. He got in the front seat and turned the key and the engine roared to life. Uncle Charlie put on some radio station that I wasn't familiar with when we pulled out of the parking lot. I didn't like the song that was playing so I shifted in my seat to stare out the window and started daydreaming.

"Here we are" Uncle Charlie said after what felt like a century. We pulled into the driveway of a small two-story house. There was an old truck parked there and I assumed it was Bella's. He parked the car and cut the engine.

"Why don't you girls go ahead and go inside, I'll get your bags." He said.

"Thanks!" Kate and I said in unison. We walked up to the front door and apparently it was unlocked because Kate automatically swung it opened and walked right in as if she was at our house. I fallowed her in. The house smelt good. The smell was a combination of a fresh, clean smell and Italian sausage cooking on the stove. I walked over to the kitchen and saw Bella sitting at the little table there.

"Bella?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Sam," her eyes scanned me from head to toe. " I think" she mumbled, " You are Sam right?"

"The one and only…kinda"

"It's been so long, I hardly recognize you" she said and gave me a hug.

"Yep like, six years. Wait why didn't you call me Kate? Most people do, or was it just a lucky guess?" I asked.

"Oh…umm, no I didn't guess. I remembered that you were always the girly-girl and Kate was the tomboy. And judging by your outfit you've got to be Sam." Bella explained.

"That makes sense, Sam always over dresses for any and every occasion." Kate answered.

"Hey Kate," Bella said and gave Kate a hug too. "And don't worry, I know the feeling my best friend is like that"

"Smells good Bells" Uncle Charlie called from the front door.

"Thanks" Bella called back. "Are you hungry?" she asked nodding her head towards Kate and myself.

"Yeah" Kate and I both replied.

"I didn't know what you guys liked so I made a homemade pizza. Half is Italian sausage and half is just plain cheese. Is that ok?"

"Sounds good," I said. Bella handed both Kate and myself a plate. She pulled a pan out of the oven and set it on the stove.

"Italian sausage or cheese?" she asked Kate.

"Cheese, I'm a vegetarian." Kate said with way too much pride in her voice. Bella placed two slices of pizza on her plate.

"That's funny so is my boyfriend" she chuckled under her breath then she looked at me "Same for you?" she asked

"Oh, no, I'm not a hippie, I do eat meat." I said and Kate glared at me

"Good to know" was all Bella said. She put the pizza on my plate then served herself. Shortly after Uncle Charlie came over and did the same. We all sat around the little kitchen table and _caught up_ on the past six years. After we all had finished eating, Bella cleared the table and Uncle Charlie started doing the dishes. Bella, Kate and I were headed upstairs when there was a sudden thud on the door. Who ever had knocked startled me, and by the looks of expressions the same goes for Kate and Bella.

"Who's there?" Kate said like in a knock-knock joke.

"Not funny" I told her. "But seriously Bella who is it?"

"I don't know," she said. She walked over and opened the door. I tensed for no reason.

"Oh…" she said when she saw the person on the other side of the door. "It's ok you guys its just…"

**Hey, thanks for reading!! If you have any thoughts or comments please tell me!!! Ill try to have the next chapter up sooner. Sorry this one took so long. Please review!!!**

**Love y'all!!**


	6. Chapter 6 friday night part 1

**I do not own twilight or any of its Characters!!!**

**A/N here is the next chapter… I hope you like it!! **

Chapter 6

Bella's p.o.v.

"Oh, its ok you guys its just…. My boyfriend" I said to Sam and Kate. I opened the door wider and let Edward in. I heard both Sam and Kate gasp.

"Sam, Kate, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward these are my cousins Kate and Sam." I introduced them.

"Its very nice to meet you" Edward said in a gentleman-like voice. Then he turned to me "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had gests" I smiled because I knew how big of a lie that was. He returned my smile.

"Well I guess ill see you at school on Monday" he said like he was actually thinking about leaving.

"Wait! Don't leave! Umm… why don't you stay? We can all go up to Bella's room and hang out. If that's ok with you Bella?" Sam asked. I looked at her; her expression had the word 'crush' written all over it. For some reason that bugged me. Its not like my _cousin_ is going to steal my boyfriend, who already proposed to me but still. **(Just a reminder Sam is the girly-girl and Kate is the tomboy)**

"Fine by me" I said.

" Not late bells" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Great!" Sam and Kate said in unison and then both of them darted up the stairs. Edward but his arm around my waist and we both headed up to my room. When we got to my room the twins were sitting on the two air mattresses, which they had pushed together. Edward and I went and sat down next to them so that the four of us were sitting in a mini circle on the air mattresses.

"So how many siblings do you have, Edward?" Kate asked.

"Two brothers and two sisters." Edward answered.

"Really? So do you have, like, a younger brother? One that looks like you" Sam asked.

"Oh… no, both of by brothers are older." He answered again

"Are they married?" Kate asked

"Yes," he started but I cut him off.

"His family is sort of complicated"

"How? Explain." They both said in unison again. Looking at Edward.

"Well, first off they are all adopted. Rosalie an Jasper are twins, they're the oldest." I started. Edward smiled because he knew better than I did that technically speaking my statement was false.

"Rosalie is _with_ Emmett. And by with…"

"You mean they're together, we get it." Kate said.

"Anyway, Emmett is the second oldest…or technically third. Edward was next, age wise. And then there's Alice, my best friend, who's she's _with_ Jasper." I paused for a second to catch my breath and then Sam spoke up.

"Ok, so let me see if I've got this… Rosalie and Jasper are twins, Rosalie and Emmett are together, Alice and Jasper are together and you all are adopted."

"Yes," Edward answered

"Umm, I'm confused about one thing, how are Rosalie and Emmett married if they're like, brother and sister?" Kate asked

"Well, Carlisle and Esme, my parents, adopted Emmett, Alice, and myself first. You see Rosalie is Esme's niece. So when Rosalie and Jasper's parents died Esme took them under her wing. But, before Esme had officially adopted Rose, she met Emmett and it was love at first sight, in a way. So they got married. As did Alice and Jasper, and then the adoption was official, though I needn't be." Edward explained.

"Ok I get it, but how did they actually get married if the adoption was even in process? Isn't that like illegal? Or did you guys just explain your entire family tree to them or something?" Sam asked

"Rosalie used her maiden name," I said

"That makes sense." Kate said.

"Now you know about my family, why don't you tell us about yours?" Edward said most likely just to be polite.

"Well there's not much to say," Kate said,  
"Kate and I are twins." Sam finished

"About to" Kate continued

"Turn fourteen" Sam finish Kate's sentence

"We have no other siblings," Kate continued after her sister

"We live with our mom and dad and" (- Sam)

"Little malti-poo puppy that's…" (- Kate)

"Named Coco." (- Sam)

"And that's about it" Kate finished there little back-and-fourth explanation.

"When is your birthday?" Edward asked.

"Tomorrow!" they both said excitedly.

"Ok then why don't you tell us a little more about you guys? Like about your personalities" I prompted them.

"Ok… umm… lets see I'm sort of the tomboy I guess you could say. I love playing sports and hanging out outside. I love to read. I hate shopping…but don't get me wrong I like getting new stuff. I'm a vegetarian and a Christian. Umm… yeah…. that's about all." Kate told us.

"What sports do you play?" Edward asked

"Umm… tennis and soccer are my favorites. But I also do track and swim." Kate explained

"What about you Sam? What sports do you play?" I asked

"Oh… umm… I like dance and volleyball …and cheer" Sam told us.

"Ok well tell us a little about you. If you don't mind" Edward said very politely

"Well… I'm kinda like the girly girl I guess. I love to go shopping, and hanging out at the pool with my friends. Unlike Kate I don't enjoy reading, but I love to paint and sketch. I am not a vegetarian! I dislike vegetables very much but I love steak. And I'm definitely a Christian." Sam told us

"Wow, is it just me or does she remind you of some Bella?" Edward asked and we both laughed

"Ha, Alice would get a kick out of you Sam!" I said smiling at what Edward had just referred to.

"That reminds me why don't you eat meat Kate? Is it because you don't like it or is there some kind of purpose for being a vegetarian? I don't recall you being one the last time we saw each other." I asked.

"Yeah, last time I saw you I was eight, I became a vegetarian when I was nine, because, I love animals too much. And Plus when we turned nine we went to a really nice restaurant and I order a steak, and…well…. Basically, saying 'I puked my guts out' is an understatement. And that had to have contributed something."

"Oh ok" was my only response to that.

"So do we ever get to meet your family Edward?" Sam asked referring back to comment Edward and I made about the similarities between Alice and herself.

"Yeah, I was thinking that same thing." Kate said and the corner of Edward's mouth turned up a bit and he slightly shook his head. In other word I had a feeling that that's not exactly what Kate had been thinking.

"You can. How long are you staying?" Edward asked although he probably already knew.

"We leave Sunday" Kate answered sadly

"I'm not trying to be rude and invite my self over or anything but do you think we could possibly come over _tomorrow_?" Sam asked

"Yes, of course, but is that really how you two would like to spend your birthday? Hanging out at your cousin's boyfriend's house…" Edward answered and asked.

"Yes!" both Sam and Kate yelled before Edward even finished his sentence.

I thought for a moment about how Emmett might have phrased what Edward just said. I imagined it would be something along the lines of _" hack yeah! And just so you know you cousin's __**fiancé **__is a vampire. But if you want to spend your birthday hanging out in a house full of vamps then we'd be delighted to have you over."_ I chuckled under my breath for a second. And both of the twins glared at me- because they thought I was laughing at them.

"Bella, it's getting late. I think Edward should go home soon" Charlie called from downstairs. I guessed that he had remembered we were up here when he heard Sam and Kate exclaim excitedly and a little to loudly.

"I believe that's my cue." Edward said while he stood up. "I'll see you later Bella." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "It was nice to meet you, hopefully we all will get to see each other again tomorrow." Edward said to the twins and he waved his hand as a 'good bye' to Kate and Sam.

"No! Wait! Please don't leave Edward!" Sam and Kate both said this time.

"Bella! Now!" Charlie yelled again

"Please stay!" Sam said a little quieter this time.

"Yeah stay" Kate echoed her

"He can't" I said  
"What if we went and begged Uncle Charlie to let him stay? Do you think he would allow it?" Kate asked

"Probably not. But even if he did, Edward would still have to go home. Think about how much Esme would worry and about how much trouble he would be in if he wasn't home at a reasonable hour. Plus his house is kind of far so by the time he got home it would be extremely late." I explained to them.

"And besides you all are probably tired from such a long journey. Going from Louisiana to Washington State isn't easy" Edward added.

"Ok fine. Bye Edward." Kate said in a depressed sounding voice.

"Ok fine. Bye Edward." Sam copied her sister's word but delivered them in a much more cheerful and excited voice. I heard the front door squeak when Edward opened it to leave then closed it behind him. It was quiet for a moment then I heard the quiet purr of the Volvo as Edward started the engine. He spun around and sped away, towards his house.

"So Bella…."

**Hey…ok so that was the beginning of Friday Night. I think the next chapter is going to be about the rest of the night and the conversations Bella and her cousins' have. And about what happens after they fall asleep. Anyway, I hoped you liked this part. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. If you have any thoughts or comments please let me know! Love y'all!! And thanks for reading!!**


	7. Chapter 7 friday night part 2

**I do not own Twilight or any of its charactersA/N here is the next chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you like it!!! **

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's p.o.v**

"So Bella…" Kate said after Edward had left. "…What now?" she continued. Then Sam turned from the door and faced me.

"O.M.G.! Bella! Your boyfriend is like, totally awesome. I mean he's hot; he's like funny…"Sam was saying a little louder then necessary but Kate cut her off.

"Chill out Sam! He's just an average, high school guy…" Kate said and I laughed quietly to myself at the mention of Edward being average.

"That happens to be H.O.T. cute" Sam interrupted.

I felt uneasy, it was awkward hearing Sam talk about Edward that way. I grimaced at the thought of my cousins hitting on Edward and then jealously burned through me at the thought of him returning the action. I was instantly furious, but I reminded myself that that would never happen, that Edward loved me equally as much as I loved him. Awkward again, I shifted my weight to my right leg, crossed my arms and stared at the floor.

"Shut up Sam! … Your making Bella uncomfortable." Kate mumbled the last part.

"Sorry, but its true" Sam said in defense.

"Oh I don't mind." I lied then forced a half-smile on my face.

"Are you sure? Because I've got duck tape and I'd be more then happy to make her shut up." Kate said.

"Hey!" Sam screeched. And Kate started laughing.

"Okay, Bella I'm dieing to know…" Sam started

"You do realize you don't _have_ to answer any of her ridiculous questions, right?" Kate said talking directly to me.

"Yeah I know," I said. I thought I would just answer a couple of questions to be nice. If I were them I would be curious too.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted (she glanced over at Kate and gave her a quick glare then looked back to me and continued talking) I was wondering…how long have you and Edward been together? Has he kissed you yet? Has he told you he loves you or something along those lines? Have you been to his house? Met his family? Does Charlie like him? Does he buy you nice things? Or are you guys taking it slow? …" Sam asked.

I answered the questions and the dozens of other pointless, meaningless, never ending questions she asked. Eventually she ran out of questions to ask and Kate and I were very eager to move on.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked

"How about we watch a movie." Kate suggested.

"Great, except for the fact that Charlie is down stairs watching something on our only TV." I said actually disappointed.

"That's okay, I brought my laptop. We can either hook it up to your monitor or just watch it from the laptop its self." Sam said. We all looked over at my antique computer and giggled.

"I think we'd better watch it from the laptop" Kate said

"I think your rite." I said in agreement. "Oh, umm… I don't really have a lot of movies but…"

"That's okay we brought a few" Sam said.

"Oh… what all did you bring?" I asked

"Well, lets see… we brought our favorites… legally blonde 1 and 2, legally blondes, uptown girls, and a couple of other Disney movies." Kate said.

"Which one do you want to watch?" Sam asked as they laid out the movies as a display.

"I don't really care, why don't you pick Sam?" I said in complete honesty.

"Okay, well… we haven't watched the original legally blonde in a while… is that ok with you Bella?"

"Yeah! Sure." I said. I really didn't care.

"Sweet! Okay… wait Bella do you think we could make some popcorn?" Kate asked

"Of course" I replied.

"Awesome! Sam you set up the movie and ill go with Bella"

"Fine," Sam mumbled.

Kate and I walked quietly down the stairs in fear that if Charlie had fallen asleep we would wake him. We got down stairs and Kate went straight to the kitchen, I took a second and glanced over the couch at Charlie. He was asleep. I hurried into the kitchen and then heard someone walking on the stairs. I tensed. At first I thought of Edward but I new he wouldn't make any noise and then I remembered Sam and relaxed. Sam walked in looking as casual as ever.

"Movie's set up" she whispered. "I thought I might come down and help you guys"

"Okay," I said in a hushed voice, "the popcorn is in the pantry, on the shelf in the left corner" I continued and pointed towards the pantry door.

" 'K I'll get it" Sam said.

"And there should be a large, plastic bowl in that cabinet" I said pointing towards one of the cupboards.

"Okay" Kate said already reaching into the cabinet.

"Here" Sam and Kate whispered at the same time.

I grabbed the popcorn bag from Sam, stuck it in the microwave and pressed the _popcorn_ button. I was watching the bag expand as it rotated around in a circle in the microwave when I heard one of the two twins gasp. Again, I instantly thought of Edward, thinking that surely he wouldn't just show up inside my house while Sam and Kate were still here. I turned around. There was no Edward, no Charlie, no anything that would be unusual. I looked over at Sam; she was sitting in one of the miss-matched chairs. Then I looked at Kate; she was staring out of the little window. Which one had gasped? And why?

"Umm Bella?" Kate said and even though she had only whispered I could still hear the shakiness in voice.

"Yeah?" I answered in a strangely calm, quiet voice.

"Umm…are you… do you…is there…. I know…. But how…(she gulped)… Bella, I think your being stalked." Kate said barley loud enough to consider as a whisper.

"What?" I asked. Had Edward really come back to ease drop on my conversations? But what was really shocking was. Had he really been seen doing it?

"I know I probably sound crazy but I could have sworn that I saw someone out there" she clarified.

"Wow Kate, I think your losing it" Sam said

"Look there he is again!" Kate said in a louder whisper. Sam got up and walked over to where her sister stood and looked out the window.

"I don't see anything, maybe you saw a squirrel a thought it was a person (Sam chuckled) or your imagining things. But either way there is no one out there." Sam said putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I guess your right, I'm probably just paranoid" Kate admitted.

In less than a second two things happened. First, the lesser important of the two, the microwave beeped causing the three of us to jump. Second, the phone rang. I answered it as quick as I could, afraid that the noise would wake up Charlie.

"Hello?" I said keeping my voice as quiet as possible while still being heard.

**Kate's p.o.v.**

Okay, I'm freaking out!!! I know I saw someone out there! I know it! I know it! I know it! I swear on my sister's grave that I saw a person out near the woods. It looked like a…boy? …No they were too big to boy. …A man? …No, not quit that big. But they appeared to be of the male specimen.

"Umm Bella?" I said. My voice was shaky even though I was only whispering.

"Yeah?" she sounded so calm! O wait she is! (All sarcasm intended).

"Umm…are you… do you…is there…. I know…. But how…(I gulped)… Bella, I think your being stalked." I finally chocked out in a barley audible whisper.

"What?" she asked.

"I know I probably sound crazy but I could have sworn that I saw someone out there" I said in defense.

"Wow Kate, I think your losing it" Sam said. I sighed she was probably right. But when I looked up the dude was there again only this time he ran past the house.

"Look there he is again!" I said in a louder whisper. Sam got up and walked over to where I was standing and looked out the window.

"I don't see anything, maybe you saw a squirrel a thought it was a person (Sam chuckled) or your imagining things. But either way there is no one out there." Sam said putting a hand on my shoulder. I decided to let it go…for all they care I'm crazy.

"I guess your right, I'm probably just paranoid," I admitted.

All of the sudden the timer for the popcorn went off and Bella, Sam and I all jumped. Then the phone rang; Bella picked it up as quickly as possible probably afraid that Charlie would wake up.

"Hello?" Bella said quietly into the phone. Someone on the other line spoke but I couldn't hear what he or she said.

"Oh, umm, hi." Bella sounded like she was shocked. There was a long pause while the other person spoke.

"Yeah I guess, but…" another pause.

"Okay…alright…. gees! I agreed didn't I?" she said a little frustrated. There was a short pause this time.

"Yeah I know b…" she started but whoever it was hung up.

"Who was that?" Sam asked as soon as she put the phone down.

"Oh umm know one really, just an old friend warn…reminding me about something." Bella answered.

"Okay, you want to go watch the movie?" I said trying to change the subject.

"I think that would be the best thing to do" Bella said.

**Bella's p.o.v.**

We all went back up to my room to watch the movie. Sam had it all set up so all we had to do was press play. I had seen the movie once before but it still wasn't of much interest to me. So I didn't really pay attention to it. Sam and Kate on the other hand were completely absorbed by it. They would whisper the lines at the same time that the actor delivered them and giggle at something at least once every three minuets. Eventually the movie ended and it was time to go to sleep. We all said good night to each other and then turned out the lights. I lied in my bed trying not to think about how hot it was without Edward here. I couldn't sleep for multiple reasons: 1. It was way to hot and uncomfortable. 2. The thing I was told over the phone was very nerve wrecking. 3. If Edward was going to come I didn't want to be sleeping when he got here. There were plenty of others but I was distracted by the sound of heavy breathing. I peeked over the end of my bed at the twins and sure enough they were both fast asleep. I heard a light tap on my window. I slipped out of bed as quietly as I could and opened the window. I turned around and crawled back into bed thinking that it was Edward. There was a silent couch. I sat up and saw Jacob standing by my window.

"I told you over the phone that I would be near" he said as sat on the end of my bed. I glanced over at were my cousins were sleeping.

"Oh, right, sorry" Jacob apologized.

"Its okay, why are you here Jake?" I asked.

"It's the red head _Victoria_ she's back and since you have family in town the Cullens agreed to let a couple of us hang out near by just in case she got a little too close." Jake explained.

"Oh okay but I think you'd better stay _in_ the woods, one of my cousins said she saw some one outside and thought that I had a stalker." I told him.

"Really??" he chuckled.

"Yeah" I said

"That's hysterical!" he grinned his 'Jacob smile' and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Bye Jake" I said inclining towards the window.

"Aw come on Bells" he whined. I rolled my eyes then glanced over to my sleeping cousins again.

"Okay fine, ill see you later" he said then he jumped out the window and was gone. I got out of bed and was about to shut the window when a pale-colored hand caught the frame.

"Does that mean I'm not allowed in either?" Edward asked in a quiet, playful voice.

"Of course not, you're always allowed," I said. He smiled. I walked back over to my bed and lied down.

"You look tired, you should get some sleep." Edward said as he lied down next to me and put his arms around me.

"Not a chance" I whispered before I leaned over and locked his lips with mine.

**Sam's p.o.v.**

I was asleep…dreaming about Edward having a younger brother, one that was exactly like him only my age. I dreamt that his little brother's name was Jake…it was strange I had never really liked that name before but now I loved it. We were in a meadow, which was covered in purple flowers and Jake had his arms around me. He was about to kiss me when someone said

"Bye Jake,"

_What no! Don't leave! I didn't say that!!!_ I thought. When he started getting up.

"Aw come on Bells" he complained.

_What??? _I was confused who was he talking to…my name isn't 'Bells'.

"Okay fine, ill see you later" Jake said to me.

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!! I SCREAMED in my head. But why couldn't I say it out loud? Jake stood up and started walking away. I woke up then. It took me a second to realize where I was. I glanced around me Kate was still asleep. I was about to sit up and looked at the clock when I heard Bella gasping for air then whispering Edward's name. I wanted to know why. I propped my self up then peaked over the mattress. OMG!!!! Edward was here? And more then that he was making out with Bella. I gasped but neither one paid attention they were to caught up in the moment with each other.

"I love you" Edward whispered in her ear." More than anything else in the world" he continued

"I know, I love you too" Bella replied.

**Okay, so I know this one is a bit longer then the rest but I hoped you liked it! I need ideas for the next chapter so if you've got any let me know. Ill try to update sooner. Love y'all! If you have any thoughts or comments let me know!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 going to Edward's house

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters! SM does!**

**A/N: So sorry this has taken so long! As you know my computer crashed and then I got out of school for the summer so I have had pretty much no time to write. And just a reminder Sam is the girly girl and Kate is the tomboy. And I found a beta the awesome chocoyum4! She has something to say…..**

**Hey peeps! This is chocoyum4, don't worry I have nagged her for weeks to post this and now she has. She told me to tell y'all that there probably won't be regular updates until school starts for us. Which is sometime in August, anyways enjoy! **

Chapter 8

**Bella's p.o.v.**

I woke up with tiny sweat beads covering the back of my neck and my forehead. I was all hot and sticky under the covers. I could see the light streaming in from the window even though my eyes were still closed. I heard a bunch of whispers.

"Maybe we should wake her up." Sam whispered to Kate.

"I don't know," Kate replied.

I suddenly remembered why everything was so hot. It was because Edward wasn't here, because my cousins were. I groaned.

"I think she's waking up" Kate whispered.

"Then lie down, so she doesn't think that we've been up for over an hour." Sam whispered back.

"But we have," Kate said a little confused.

"I don't want her to know that, think about it when ever we have Jen spend the night don't you always mention how awkward you feel when she wakes up before we do" Sam explained.

"I guess your right" Kate whispered.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"You guys awake" I asked, as if I didn't already know.

"Yep" they both said at the same time.

I looked over at my clock. It was only 7:30.

"Umm what do you guys want for breakfast?" I asked while I got out of bed.

"Whatever" Kate said at the same time that Sam said 'pancakes,'

"Okay, you want pancakes?" I asked Kate

"It's cool with me." She answered me.

I went down stairs and got out every thing I would need. I whipped up about eight pancakes, grabbed three plates, and then put the plates on the table along with the syrup.

"These are awesome!" Kate said stuffing syrup-drenched pancakes into her mouth.

"Thanks" I replied

We finished our breakfast and headed upstairs to get dressed for the day.

"So what time are we going to go to Edward's?" Sam finally asked after we all had taken a shower and re-brushed our teeth.

"Good question" I said.

"Huh?" both twins said at the same time.

"I don't know what time…. We'll go when ever Edward gets here" I explained.

"Okay," Sam said then she turned to Kate and asked "what should I wear?"

"Are you seriously asking _me_ that?"

"Guess you're right… you couldn't match an outfit to save your life"

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed and slapped her sister's arm. Then they both started laughing.

I walked to my closet to see if I could find something decent to wear. I opened the door and gasped when I saw that it was rearranged. Everything had been pushed to the sides leaving a huge empty gap in the center…. or would have been a huge empty gap except that there were six coat hangers with brand new close on them right in the center. I looked at the clothes. The first two coat hangers had sticky notes on it saying _Bella._ I looked at the top. It was sleeveless, green and had a bow below the chest.

I actually liked it. Next to it was another pair of to-tight jeans, but of course they weren't the same ones I had worn before. I looked down; there was a pair of matching shoes.

_Thank the Lord that they're flats!_ I thought to myself.

I looked at the next set of coat hangers. The sticky note read: _Sam_. I glanced at the blouse. It was a white collared top with a light pink mini jacket over it. Instead of jeans there was a hot pink pleaded mini skirt. She had a pair of shiny hot pink heels to along with it.

The third set of coat hangers had Kate's name on the sticky note. Her outfit was the exact same as Sam's except in blue, and the shoes were flats and she had leggings under her skirt. There was a piece of paper folded in half with the _Bella _written across it. I unfolded the paper and read the note.

_Bella,_

_I was about to leave New York when I _saw_ you and your cousins wearing these outfits to my house. They'll love them, trust me. I can't wait to see you later. Oh, and you need lighter weight blankets for when Edward isn't around. _

_Love,_

_Alice_

I laughed to my self at the note. And then I sighed, thinking of the new clothes Alice had bought.

"Something wrong Bella?" Sam asked.

"Oh, uh, no. well," I sighed. Then I attempted to explain. "Edward's sister, Alice, brought clothes for all of us to wear to her place. How she got them into my closet is beyond me…"

"Really? She got us outfits?" Sam asked.

"This should be interesting" Kate mumbled.

I gave both Sam and Kate the coat hangers with their names on it and then put on the outfit Alice had left for me.

"OMG! I love this! And Bella, you look amazing!" Sam said.

"It's not bad, it's not great but it's not bad." Kate added.

Once we were all ready we went down stairs to wait for Edward.

**Sam's p.o.v.**

We were sitting around the little kitchen table. Well Kate, Bella, and myself anyway. Uncle Charlie had left for work early this morning. Kate and Bella were having a conversation about classic books while I stared of into space. Suddenly, the doorbell rang causing me to jump. Kate and I stood up and straightened out our skirts while Bella opened the door to let Edward in. The second I saw him it reminded me of my dream but when he kissed Bella I was reminded of what I _saw_ last night.

"Good morning," he greeted my sister and me.

"Morning" we both said.

"Are we going to your house now?" I blurt out without thinking, knowing I sounded way too eager.

"That was the plan," Edward said very politely.

"Awesome!" Kate said.

"Are you guys ready?" Bella asked.

"Yep" Kate and I say in unison.

"Then let's go" Bella added.

I grab my purse, the one that matches my outfit, and Kate and I walk out the front door right behind Bella and Edward. Edward held open the back-seat door of his shiny silver car for Kate and me. I crawled in waiting for Kate to do the same. After she did Edward helped Bella into the car then he got into the driver's seat. Bella leaned over and _whispered_ to Edward while he backed out of the drive way.

"Edward, try not scare them" she meant it to be a whisper but Kate and I could still hear her. She looked at him in a strange way.

"Scare us how?" Kate asks, not realizing Bella hadn't intended for us to hear.

"Edward drives fast, really fast, almost too fast." She explained.

"Really?" Kate asked, her face lighting up.

When Edward looked in the rear view mirror and nodded I added , "Awesome!"

"See Bella, they don't mind." Edward said looking at her. Bella just rolled her eyes and sighed.

The next thing I know we're flying through traffic at about 110 mph. then we turned onto some small dirt road and then we were pulling up to a huge white house.

"This is where you live?" I asked marveling at the three-story mansion.

"Whoa," Kate said eyes wide at all of the expensive cars in the garage we pulled into.

"Here we go" Bella and Edward said in unison. And at that Kate and I busted out laughing.

**A/N: okay, I know this one wasn't very long but it's all I've got right now. If you have any thoughts or comments please tell them to me, I really need ideas for the next chapter. And the more reviews I get the faster ill write and the sooner ill update. Again school starts back up in August so stay tuned! Thanks so much for reading my story. Oh and a big thanks to ****Ashley-Summer for the idea!**


	9. Chapter 9 Emmett meet's his match

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. SM does.**

**A/N: SURPRISE! Okay, so I know I said I wasn't going to update for a while but when I got a review almost immediately it motivated me to write chapter 9. So y'all can thank PRINCESSKAE for the early update. **

**I'm going to go ahead and stick with saying I'll update again in August. But remember that the more reviews I get the sooner that will be. Thank you to those of you who take the time to review; if it wasn't for y'all I probably would have stopped writing along time ago!**

**BIG thanks to my beta CHOCOYUM4! She knows soccer way better than I do.**

**Oh, and I'm thinking about changing the name of the story to something a little more exciting, if you have any ideas let me know!**

**ENJOY!**

**Kate's POV**

We were walking from the garage to the house. Edward and Bella were leading us, but Sam and I were barely a step behind them.

Sam mumbled something I couldn't understand. I looked at her questioningly but she just shook her head. I new exactly what she was thinking when I glanced at her and saw how she was looking at Bella. Sam was envious of Bella, Bella was holding hands with Edward and Sam was wishing it was her holding his hand instead.

We got to the front door then. Edward held the door open; Bella stepped in first, automatically going to stand at Edward's side. I allowed Sam to go in a head of me, and then I walked in. The room was so light and open.

A girl walked in the room from another part of the house. She had short, spiky dark hair and the same color eyes as Edward.

"Their here.' The girl called up the stairs. Then she walked over to us.

"This is Al…" Edward started but the girl interrupted him.

"Hi. I'm Alice, Edward's sister Bella's BFF," Alice started. "You must be Bella's cousins. Based on what Edward told us about you guys, you must be Sam," she said shaking my sister's hand. "And you must be Kate" she added shaking my hand.

While she was talking the rest of what I assumed to be Edward's family had entered the room. They stood in a casual line a few feet behind Alice.

"Sam, Kate, this is Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, all of which are Edward and Alice's other siblings. And this is Carlisle and Esme, their parents." Bella explained, pointing to the person each time she said their name.

"Hey," Sam and I said in unison, both of us sounded nervous.** ( I'd just like to add that it would be kind of nerve racking to be in a house full of vampires, even if you had no idea that they were indeed, monstrosities.) **It was quiet for a moment.

"Edward, why don't you and Bella show the girls around the house," Edward's dad said.

"Yes, then maybe you could play something for them on the piano; I bet that they would love that." Edward's mom added.

The way she said that kind of seemed as if she were talking to him and Sam and I weren't standing right here.

"Okay!' Sam said excitedly.

"Sure" I shrugged.

Edward showed us almost every room on each floor. The house was HUGE, and the pale on pale color pallet made it seem even bigger.

"What do you think?" Bella asked once we made it bake into the living room.

"Whoa, this place is like HUGE!" Sam managed to get out. Her jaw was still dropped in awe.  
"I love the wall that's like one big window, only it covers the entire side of the house" I commented.

"Glad you like it" Edward said. He walked over to the piano and we followed. He played a song that I'd never heard before. The smile on Bella's face light up when she realized what he was playing which only irritated Sam.

"What song is this?" she asked. But to me it sounded more like a demand.

"It's one I wrote for Bella" Edward answered.

"You wrote this?" I asked in shock.

"Yes and many others" Edward's mom commented from behind us. I hadn't realized that his entire family had rejoined us.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Edward is an amazing pianist. Who cares?" Alice asked rhetorically.

"Oh, by the way Alice I forgot to thank you for the clothes…" Bella said.

"Wait! You're the one who gave us these outfits?" Sam interrupted.

"Yep" Alice said, seeming proud.

"Where did you get them?" Sam asked.

"New York, Rose and I want shopping there for the weekend" Alice answered.

"You went to New York just to _shop_? No way! You must have like the most awesome clothes ever…"

"Yeah, there all upstairs in my closet, you want to see?"

"_Seriously?_ OMG! YES!" Sam shrieked.

"Wow" I whispered under my breath.

Alice led the way to her room while Sam fallowed eagerly. A few seconds later Emmett turns to me.

"You play sports?" he asked

"Mainly tennis and soccer" I answered.

"Soccer. Interesting. How would you feel to a little one on one?" Emmett challenged

"You're on" I accepted. "You wouldn't happen to have tennis shoes would you?" I asked Bella.

"No sorry" she said.

"Alice does, what size do you need?" Edward offered.

"Really? Umm, 6 ½"

He ran upstairs and was back in about five minuets with a pair of what looked like a pair of brand new tennis shoes.

"Thanks" I said to Edward. I turned to Emmett "so where are we playing?"

"There's a field not to far from here." Emmett paused. "I guess I'll drive us" it sounded like he was pouting.

I followed him to the garage where he got into a large jeep. I stood next to the car for a moment.

"You coming or did you chicken out already?" he teased.

"No way!" I said and jumped into the passenger seat. He was about to start the engine when Edward ran up and tapped on his window. Emmett rolled it down and looked at Edward.

"What?" Emmett growled in a playful kind of way.

"Emmett," Edward sighed. Then he said something to low for me to hear.

"You better not are telling him to go easy on me" I said to Edward.

Emmett looked over at me and said, "Never!" And then he started driving.

He drove to fast for me to see where we were going but as soon as he stopped I looked to see where we were. We were parked at the edge of a huge field that had a goal set up on either end of it.

"Ready to get your butt whooped by a girl?" I teased. He laughed

"You can't play soccer in a skirt." Emmett said taking the ball from the back of his Jeep.

"Screw the skirt, bring it on." I told him taking the ball and dribbling across the field. He ran up behind me and tried to take the ball from behind. I faked to the left and he fell for it, as I dribbled right taking the ball to the side of the field.

Emmett realized his mistake and ran after me. I turned to face him faked left then right and shot left towards a goal I didn't see when we got there. I reached there about the same time as Emmett and shot the ball as he tried to block it with his body. "GOAL!" I shouted as the ball went into the top right corner. I grinned at the dumbfounded look on Emmett's face.

"Let's go again," he growled, and took the ball running down the field. I sprinted after him and he turned to face me. He faked right and I pretended to fall for it then I moved left at the same time he did taking the ball away from him. He growled in frustration and tried to take it back. When that didn't work he slide tackled me from behind and we both got tangled up in the grass. I quickly got up and ignored the rips that had appeared in the skirt. Personally I thought it looked better that way. "Alice is going to kill you." Emmett told me grinning evilly.

"Not before she kills you. After all you did make me fall." I said laughing then I took the ball and ran for the goal my shot making it in the bottom left of the goal. I grinned in satisfaction as Emmett dug the ball out of the net.

When we ended the game it was 5-4, and I came out the victor. "So how does it feel to lose to a 14 year-old girl?" I asked him a smug look on my face. He didn't answer me, but just got in his Jeep and started the engine.

We walked back into the house and found every one in there. Including Sam and Alice (but neither of them were wearing what they had been when I left). Everyone looked up when we entered the room.

"So who won?" Edward asked first.

"Obviously I did, I've never lost a match in my life" I bragged

"Emmett, you lost to a girl? Who's in a skirt?" Jasper said in disbelief.

Emmett glared at him which was taken as a yes.

"Looks like Emmett has finally found his match." Alice laughed at her brother. And he glared harder. Then Alice turned her gaze on me, "What did you _do_ to that outfit?" she screeched, and I laughed looking down at my destroyed skirt and leggings that had many holes and grass stains on them. I shrugged my shoulders.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Bella asked.

"Go shopping" Sam, Rose, and Alice said.

"Pull pranks" Emmett and Jasper said. I nodded along with their suggestion.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Bella said.

"Emmett style." Edward added.

"What's Emmett style?" I asked


End file.
